


We could have had it all

by treibsand



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>полу-АУ<br/>по жанру всякое. от флаффа до грустно-грустно.<br/>главный ворнинг - с русским языком у меня плохо.<br/>писалось для того чтобы идея отпустила, ибо прав кобб на все 300%</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could have had it all

I always believed it was the things you don't choose that makes you who you are ©

+++

Германия, Берлин

Они встретились случайно. Столкнулись в центре города. Чарльз приехал прочитать в Берлинском Университете лекцию о генах, генных мутациях и происхождения видов. Эрик там жил.  
Чарльз защитился и официально был профессором уже три года, но он все никак не мог найти колледж или университет где бы хотел остаться и преподавать. Ведущие университеты Соединенного Королевства и США предлагали место молодому многообещающему профессору, но Чарльз хотел посмотреть мир и когда ему предложили проехать по ведущим университетам мира с лекцией, основанной на его дипломной работе он, не раздумывая, ответил да. Чарльз наделся найти таких же как он.  
В Лондоне, Париже, Праге, Будапеште Чарльз просматривал мысли своих слушателей, но не находил там желаемого. Многие воспринимали его слова как научную фантастику, а когда он говорил о возможных мутациях в будущем, как чистый вымысел. Люди не верили ему. Некоторые даже боялись.  
А Берлин изменил всё. Тут он на улице столкнулся с обычным на вид парнем, толпа не дала им разминуться, они задели друг друга плечом и Чарльз сразу увидел, как капот машины выправляется сам по себе, а этот парень, Эрик, его зовут Эрик, просто смотрит на гнущееся железо, управляя им. Опомнившись, Чарльз тут же бросился догонять его, расталкивая всех вокруг. Он нагнал его у киоска, парень покупал сигареты.  
\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, меня зовут Чарльз Завьер, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы уделить мне минутку.  
Он запыхался и должно быть выглядел взволновано. Очень взволнованно. Чарльз прекрасно ощущал острое нежелание парня разговаривать, но не именно с ним, а вообще с кем бы то ни было.  
\- Всего одну минутку. Вы ведь говорите по-английски?  
\- Да.  
Лаконично ответил тот и отошел в сторону от киоска. Прикурил, выпустил дым через нос и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тут Чарльз понял, что практически любовался им все это время. Он немного отдышался и взял себя в руки.  
\- Как я уже говорил, меня зовут Чарльз Завьер. Я генетик. Завтра буду читать лекцию о геноме человека, и, - Чарльз внимательно следил за реакцией, как мысленной, так и внешней - его возможных мутациях.  
У парня не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, но он не смог обмануть Чарльза. Мысли и чувства выдали его с головой. Чарльз пришел в восторг.  
\- Завтра в семь часов в главном зале Берлинского университета. Уверен, лекция могла бы заинтересовать тебя, – Чарльз улыбнулся - Эрик.  
Парень внимательно посмотрел на Чарльза, развернулся и пошел прочь, не сказав ни слова, но Чарльз знал, что он придет. Эрика также как и его самого, всю жизнь терзало одиночество и вопросы, на которые он не знал ответов.

Данная лекция протекала куда более эмоциональней и экспрессивней, чем обычно. Потому что Чарльз наконец-то дождался своего главного слушателя.  
\- Генные мутации человека есть результат воздействия радиации. Пока я говорю только о естественном радиационном поле Земли и радиации Солнца. Многие уже видели это фото, – Чарльз щелкнул переключателем, и проектор выдал фото девочки с гипертрофированным волосяным покровом по всему телу – Когда-то все мы были такими. Еще у нас были хвосты, клыки и многое другое. Вот взять, к примеру, хвост, маленький хвостик. Сейчас это называют атавизмом, который однако все еще довольно часто встречается. А вот её, – Чарльз снова указал на фотографию - рецессивный ген под воздействием различных факторов сработал именно так и вот в глазах обычного человека, она мутант. С учетом эволюции человека, а как вы помните все мы вышли из одноклеточного морского организма, каждый из нас в своем генетическом коде содержит информацию, спящую, не нужную и не используемою информацию, обо всем нашем эволюционном процессе. Что я сейчас пытаюсь сказать, мутантом может стать каждый и так называемый мирный атом, постоянно воздействуя на рабочих атомных станций и население, проживающее по близости, может вызывать ускорение определенных мутационных процессов. Также как и ученые, исследователи, их семьи – это всё группы повышенного риска.  
В зале поднялась рука.  
\- Да, да я всегда рад вопросам. Это значит, что еще не все сладко спят, – Чарльз очаровательно улыбнулся - Слушаю вас.  
В зале предсказуемо послышался смех.  
\- Значит ли это, что разработка и возможное использование ядерного оружия в будущем будет увеличивать количество возможных мутантов?  
\- Да, ответ на ваш вопрос однозначно да. Мутанты – это дети атома. Например, взрыв гипотетической атомной бомбы может увеличить количество мутаций в организме последующих поколений вдвое. И стоит особо отметить, что на данный момент это абсолютно непредсказуемый процесс. Поэтому все мы очень рады, что никаких глобальных войн не было со времен Наполеона и сейчас в мире все спокойно.  
Зал снова синхронно улыбнулся и лекция продолжилась.

После лекции в опустевшем зале остался только один Эрик. Чарльз не смог скрыть своей эйфории, ему было невероятно приятно, что Эрик нашел все сказанное интересным, что он пришел, что он просто существует.  
\- Очень приятно было видеть тебя на лекции, Эрик.  
\- И много нас таких?  
\- Признаться, ты первый кого я встретил.  
Эрик неожиданно улыбнулся от уха до уха. Удивительно тепло и располагающе. Чарльз поймал себя на том, что также широко улыбается в ответ.  
\- Теперь мне понятен твой восторг и настойчивость во время нашей первой встрече.  
\- Я не был настолько очевиден.  
\- Поверь мне, ты был.  
Но Чарльза было не смутить, не сейчас, когда он наконец-то нашел подобного себе. Он надел пиджак и заложил руки в карманы.  
\- Может продолжим этот разговор за пинтой холодного пива? – предложил он.  
\- Конечно. Кстати, я Эрик Леншер. Учусь здесь.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Проектируешь и возводишь мосты. А еще можешь управлять металлом. Я знаю, Эрик. Я уже знаю о тебе всё, – Чарльз обезоруживающе улыбнулся - Прости, но так вышло.  
Чарльз смотрел на него и боялся почувствовать отторжение, неприятие, возможно страх, но Эрик явно был не готов отказать от первого и единственного встреченного мутанта, только потому что тот обладал способностью читать его мысли. На самом деле Эрик чуть не лопался от радости.  
\- И как же так вышло?  
\- Не смог удержаться.  
У Эрика был приятный заразительный смех.  
\- Ну, будем надеяться, что мне только предстоит узнать всё о тебе. За углом есть отличное место. Только там будет достаточно шумно.  
\- Отлично!

+++

Соединенное Королевство, Оксфорд

\- Смотри что достал для меня Джон.  
Эрик, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, восторженно потряс небольшим, да что там, просто крошечным, пакетиком марихуаны перед носом у Чарльза.  
\- Ты должно быть шутишь!  
У Чарльза был совершенно обалдевший вид. Эрику это нравилось. Очень нравилось. Удивлять Чарльза, озадачивать Чарльза, потрясать Чарльза. Ведь когда твой лучший друг телепат, удивить его практически невозможно.  
\- Давай попробуем. Сейчас.  
Эрик продолжал улыбаться как безумный. Они только вернулись из паба, где отметили успешное окончание семестра, так что уже порядком набрались и вот теперь Эрика потянуло на подвиги. Чарльз прекрасно знал, что его не остановить и не отговорить.  
\- Чарльз, я же знаю, что ты хочешь попробовать. Ты гребанный психолог. Вы все этого хотите. Ты лучший на курсе по своей психологической фигне, я лучший на курсе, могу собрать машину за 3 минуты и она поедет. Нас не выгонят, даже если мы разберем весь Оксфорд по кирпичику.  
\- Психоаналитик, Эрик и лучше все же не стоит этого делать.

Любые наркотические вещества были противозаконны. Отчисление и привод в полиции, это самое мягкое, что давали за употребление, потому что мутанты с одного косяка могли напрочь потерять контроль над своими способностями и действительно разнести все вокруг. Прецеденты были - разрушали дома, погибал народ. Очень опасная игрушка. После того как сотню лет назад Человек Обычный ушёл в историю, а мутанты стали повсеместно и открыто обучаться контролю и управлением своими способностями в школах, колледжах, университетах их сила и возможности увеличились невероятно. Факт, мутанты стали гораздо более сильными и это имело свои последствия во всех сферах жизни.

А с другой стороны Эрик был прав, он, Чарльз, лучший на курсе чуть ли не за всю историю существования университета. Он может контролировать не только себя, но и сотню других мутантов в течение долгого времени, так что если Эрику снесет крышу, он сможет его остановить. Ну и это бесценный опыт для его будущей работы.  
\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь, Чарльз. Хватит! Нам всего по семнадцать, не стоит оправдываться перед самим собой за то, что ты просто хочешь попробовать.  
Эрик уже успел скрутить косяк.  
\- Джон, должно быть, отсыпал себе немного. Мы ведь с ним еще поговорим попозже?  
\- Я не буду ковыряться у него в мозгах, только потому, что ты считаешь, что это маленький косяк. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, какой он должен быть?  
\- Ооо, ты многого обо мне не знаешь, мой друг.  
Чарльз закатил глаза и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ооо я знаю о тебе всё, мой друг.  
Улыбка Эрика стала еще шире, хотя трудно представить как такое возможно и он прикурил, глубоко затянулся и протянул тлеющий косяк Чарльзу.  
\- Никаких последствий не будет. Я обещаю.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и Чарльз затянулся.

Как они очутились перед главным корпусом Чарльз не имел ни малейшего понятия и, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, он понял, что ему было все равно. Было темно, прохладно и не единой души вокруг, кроме них. Чарльзу было хорошо. Свободно. Он прислушался к Эрику, который обычно был напряжен, как оголенный нерв. А сейчас расслаблен. Умиротворен. Чарльз посмотрел на своего друга и от души ему улыбнулся.  
\- Чарли, дорогой, тебе не кажется, что ты как то слишком расслабился в моих руках?  
Эрик притворно покряхтел под тяжестью Чарльза, но было очевидно, что ему нравится идти вот так. Практически в обнимку, поддерживая Чарльза и плотно прижимая к себе. Чарльз прекрасно чувствовал и понимал это.  
\- Я сотню раз говорил тебе не называть меня Чарли, Чаком и прочими. Я ведь могу заставить тебя забыть их все. Одним мановением руки.  
Чарльз неопределенно помахал свободной рукой у головы. Второй рукой он при этом посильнее ухватился за шею Эрика. Для устойчивости, конечно.  
\- Я и забыл, какой ты у нас аристократ, Чарльз.  
\- Эрик, не зли меня.  
\- Мне извиниться? Хочешь могу подарить тебе цветочек.  
\- Давай, я с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты это сейчас сделаешь.  
Вызов был брошен и был принят.  
\- Не могу оставить тебя без поддержки, мой друг, и полезть в клумбу за цветочком, но я сделаю что смогу.  
Эрик развернул их к древней, как сам университет, резной ограде. Ректор почему-то особенно любил и гордился ею. Протянул руку и прежде чем Чарльз смог что-либо сказать, перед ним уже был цветок. Роза. Невероятно проработанная, можно было рассмотреть каждый тончайший лепесток, каждую жилочку на листиках. Филигранная тонкая работа.  
\- ВАУ!  
Хотя Чарльз скорее хотел сказать - как быстро! Такое произведение искусства и так невероятно быстро, намного быстрее обычного. Надо было как-нибудь закрепить это наблюдение в своем довольном расслабленном мозгу.  
\- Это цветок. Я должен быть прощен.  
\- Невероятно Эрик, это просто невероятно.  
Чарльз потрясенно посмотрел на Эрика и бросил еще один взгляд на ограду, в центре которой была роза. Его роза. Пожалуй, у ректора только что появилась еще одна причина для гордости.  
\- Как мы вообще оказались тут?  
Вместо ответа Эрик потряс упаковкой пива.  
\- Ого! Как нам удалось её достать в четыре часа ночи?!  
Чарльз удивленно посмотрел на Эрика, тот ему многозначительно подмигнул и заухмылялся еще сильнее.  
\- О боже, я не хочу этого знать. Точно не хочу этого знать.  
\- Ничего страшного не произошло, малыш. Я все контролировал.  
\- Это меня и пугает. В прошлый раз, когда ты все контролировал … Стой. Ты это специально.  
\- Что?  
\- Малыш, Эрик?!  
\- Ну, ты явно меньше меня. И легче.  
Чарльз остановился. Эрик попытался идти дальше, но ничего не вышло.  
\- И слабее, да Эрик?  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Эрик, со мной тебе не обязательно говорить. Спокойно! Я не читал тебя сейчас.  
\- Да, Чарльз?! В это трудно поверить!  
\- Я держу своё слово! Хотя иногда Эрик, вот как сейчас, ты даже представить себе не можешь насколько это тяжело.  
Эрику хотелось сбежать. Очень хотелось, пока не поздно.  
\- Мы с тобой одного возраста. Мы равны. Но я всегда ощущал это, твое желание защитить меня. Меня не надо защищать, Эрик.  
\- Знаю – Эрик не смотрел на Чарльза.  
\- Если бы я стал тебя анализировать, ты бы узнал о себе много интересного. А если бы ты позволил, я бы даже смог тебе помочь - Чарльз от избытка чувств даже схватил Эрика за отворот куртки - Ты всегда твердый как скала. Совершенно не умеешь себя внутренне отпускать. Посмотри, ты сделал потрясающе детальную розу за секунду, потому что был внутренне расслаблен, спокоен, счастлив! Ты бы смог достичь гораздо большего, если бы ты только …  
Эрик стал ощутимо напрягаться, заводится.  
\- Чарльз избавь меня от своей пьяной психологической болтовни. Это тебе надо уметь переключаться, а не мне. Это твоя голова всегда занята другими людьми.  
Он проигнорировал все, что сказал Эрик.  
\- Просто позволь мне помочь тебе. Сейчас.  
Чарльз даже не собирался двигаться с места, он решил разобраться во всем здесь и сейчас. Последние несколько лет их отношения как-то неуловимо изменились и эта неопределенность не нравилась ни одному из них. Это Чарльз мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, даже не читая мыслей.  
\- Ослабь свой контроль и моя голова будет занята только тобой. Это все тот же я, что и раньше.  
\- Раньше мы были детьми и ты хочешь именно сейчас, когда ты пьяный, обдолбанный и пятнадцать минут назад вырубился сам, потому что переусердствовал, когда пытался усыпить сторожевую собаку, а вместо этого усыпил всех, кроме меня, во всем гребанном Оксфорде. Считаешь это разумно?  
\- Если ты так боишься, что я превращу твои мозги в омлет, расскажи мне сам. Что тебе мешает?  
Эрик попытался незаметно избавиться от Чарльза вокруг себя. Хотя ему казалось будто он везде. Шея буквально горела под его ладонью. Он прекрасно чувствовал, что Чарльз смотрит на него и от этого горело все лицо. Эрик знал, что Чарльз никогда не залезет в его голову без разрешения, но ему казалось, что все предельно очевидно. Сейчас.  
\- Почему ты так хочешь залезть ко мне в голову, Чарльз?  
\- С тех пор как ты запретил мне читать тебя, я не могу расслабиться рядом с тобой. Я ведь прекрасно ощущаю, что с тобой что-то не так. Я чувствую фон твоих эмоций, независимо от того хочу я этого или нет, а тебя просто разрывает от эмоций. Это сводит меня с ума.  
\- Это ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Чарльз, разумеется, собирался возразить, но чтобы он не хотел сказать, его протест утонул в поцелуе. Коротком, теплом, осторожном, но таком настоящем поцелуе.  
Время замерло, Чарльз ощутил это так же, как ощущал тепло от солнечных лучей на своем лице или капли дождя. Физически все вокруг них остановилось.  
\- Я остановил время.  
Они оба просто не могли в это поверить.  
\- Сегодня день потрясающих открытий.  
Время снова пошло своим ходом.  
\- Эрик  
\- Да?  
\- Мы пропустили конфеты.  
\- Что?  
\- Сначала цветы, потом конфеты, потом все остальное.  
Смех Эрика тут же огласил окрестности и их буквально притянуло к ограде. Нисколько не смутившись такому явному выражению своего желания, Эрик попытался поцеловать его снова.  
\- Ого, и что же будет дальше Эрик?  
\- Посмотри сам.  
И он посмотрел. Чарльз едва не утонул в его желании, которое с каждым прикосновением и поцелуем становилось все больше и жарче. Эрик полыхал как костер. Не было мыслей, только образы. Чарльз видел себя, под ним, на нём, тяжело дышавшего, шептавшего, стонавшего, он чувствовал и ощущал Эрика везде, в теле и в разуме. Чарльз не выдержал и застонал. В его собственных ушах это было пронзительно громко. Эрик уже прижимал его к ограде так сильно, что казалось еще немного, и он сломает его и целовал, сильно и нежно, безумно страстно. Восхитительно. Идеально.  
\- Вот видишь, Эрик, меня не надо защищать. Особенно от тебя самого.  
Эрик с трудом оторвался от шеи Чарльза, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Чарльз улыбнулся, уверенно и спокойно.

+++

США, Вашингтон

\- Этот законопроект не имеет смысла! Эрик, резервации?! Ты должно быть шутишь! Вспомни историю!  
Чарльз Ксавьер, глава организации борющейся за права людей с патетическим названием Фонд помощи Человеку и старый друг действующего премьер-министра США. Иногда Эрику хотелось снабдить всех своих подчиненных шлемами, защищающими от способностей Чарльза, просто чтобы он не мог беспрепятственно войти к нему в кабинет. В любой момент и без предупреждения.  
\- Чарльз, этот законопроект одобрен парламентом, советом. Он одобрен президентом. Это не обсуждается. Иди со своими детьми домой и дай нам нормально работать.  
\- Эрик, ты же сам говорил, что мы лучше, чем они. Они совершали ошибки, на которых мы можем и обязаны учиться, а что вместо этого делаете вы. Повторяете их!  
Эрик выглядел изможденным, серым и блеклым. Ситуация в стране и в мире ухудшалась катастрофически быстро, количество потасовок, террористических актов, убийств в результате столкновений мутантов и людей непрерывно росли. Мутантов становилось все больше, людей все меньше. Эрик был прекрасно осведомлен, что во многих арабских и азиатских странах мутантов просто убивали, порой даже их собственные родители. Европейские страны состояли из мутантов уже практически на 80%. В Латинской Америке, США и России мутантов и людей было практически поровну. Но это пока. Мир неотвратимо менялся и, к сожалению, именно им предстояло провести его через эти перемены.  
Резервации были выходом, но Эрик высказался против. Категорически против. Сама мысль о насильственном заключении людей в огороженные территории была ему неприятна практически на физическом уровне. Ограничить в праве на свободу. Ограничить в праве на жизнь. Все что он сумел сделать, это отсрочить проект на полгода. Эрик не хотел говорить об этом Чарльзу. Да это было и не обязательно делать. Чарльз не читал его, но зато при желании он спокойно читал мысли самого президента. Сейчас Чарльз просто хотел выразить своё недовольство, выплеснуть свои эмоции, но Эрик слишком устал для этого.  
\- Давай мы не будем снова начинать это разговор, Чарльз. Ты мог сидеть на моем месте, ты бы мог сидеть в кресле президента, если бы захотел и помогать своим драгоценным людям. И ты, и я прекрасно знаем это. Так что прими это как факт, резервации будут.  
Смотреть на Чарльза было физически больно. Эрик тяжело опустился на диван в углу кабинета.  
\- Знаешь Эрик, с каждым новым днем я все больше жалею, что не пошёл тогда на ту сделку, – Чарльз криво усмехнулся - с совестью.  
Эрик крупными глотками допил скоч, неверяще покачал головой и даже немного улыбнулся такому заявлению.  
\- Ты всегда говорил, что убийство не принесет мир, мой друг. Чарльз, ты никогда не верил в принцип меньшего зла.  
Чарльз измучено вздохнул, он сам себе не верил.  
\- Но что будет дальше Эрик? Люди буду продолжать рожать мутантов и в резервациях. Вы будете отнимать детей у матерей?  
Эрик не выдержал.  
\- Хватит Чарльз! Хочешь знать, что будет дальше? Может они наконец-то вымрут, а последних мы посадим в зоопарк, чтобы будущая молодежь нашего вида могла посмотреть, что такое Человек.  
\- Твоя мать была человеком. Не верю, что ты сказал такое.  
\- Я устал Чарльз. Так устал. Ты можешь хоть пять минут побыть просто другом, а не оппонентом. Наши дебаты все равно не имеют никакого смысла, ведь мы оба на одной стороне.  
Чарльз все это время автоматически ходил по кабинету. От окна к столу, от стола к двери и опять к окну. Он знал здесь все так, будто это был его кабинет. А еще Чарльз прекрасно ощущал усталость и что самое страшную безнадежность своего старого друга, которая только росла из года в год. Хотя, может это была его собственная безнадежность. А возможно она была у них одна на двоих.  
\- Не уверен, что это тебе понравится больше, мой друг. Первое что я с удовольствием сделал бы, это заставил тебя пойти домой и лечь в кровать. Ты выглядишь ужасно.  
\- Не спал целую вечность, но боюсь если я лягу, то проснусь только через год и непонятно в каком мире.  
Чарльз, в который раз подошел к окну кабинета, посмотрел на своих учеников, активно скандирующих лозунги призывающие к равенству, братству, свободе и задернул шторы. Забрал стакан из рук Эрика и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Ложись поудобней, Эрик.  
\- У меня через три часа очень важная встреча и мне надо работать, Чарльз. Это не очень хорошая идея.  
Но Эрик все равно снял пиджак и вытянулся на диване, положив голову Чарльзу на колени.  
\- Это самая лучшая идея. Я погружу тебя в глубокий спокойный контролируемый сон. Ты у меня за три часа выспишься так, как если бы проспал часов десять.  
Эрик улыбнулся, но его улыбке так не хватало прежней яркости и интенсивности. Жизни. Чарльз аккуратно положил левую руку на лоб Эрика, а правую поднес к своему виску.  
\- Спасибо, Чарльз.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу и Чарльзу на мгновение вспомнилось, какими они были раньше. В университете, когда вся жизнь еще была впереди.  
\- А теперь спи, мой друг. Спи.

+++

Соединенное Королевство, Лондон

Их актерский путь начался с псевдонимов. Эрику агент сказал, ну что за имя такое Эрик Леншер? Что это за невзрачная еврейская моль. Надо что-нибудь простое, но оригинальное и легко запоминающееся. Так он стал Майклом Фассбендером. Хотя Эрик сильно сомневается, что этот псевдоним соответствует заявленным требованиям.  
У Чарльза все было еще печальней, в первый раз, когда агент попытался произнести его фамилию (Ксарьер, Экзавьер, Завьер, Ксавье. Господи, да об тебя язык сломаешь! Так не пойдет!) был и последним. Ты же из Шотландии? Будешь Мак-кем-нибудь (сам выберешь!) и Джеймсом. Джеймс хорошее простое имя, а Чарльз у всех ассоциируется только с британским принцем и это вовсе не приятные ассоциации. Так он стал Джеймсом МакЭвоем.

А познакомились они в Израиле. Эрик снимался в очередном фильме про агента 007, пил мартини (взболтать, но не смешивать) и невероятно харизматично говорил “Меня зовут Бонд, Джеймс Бонд”. А Чарльз привез гуманитарный груз для пострадавших от палестино-израильского конфликта. Они остановились в одном отеле и как-то вечером в фойе Чарльза буквально оглушили криком “МакЭвой! МакЭвой!”. Чарльз даже не сразу решился обернуться. “Это Фассбендер!” Он повернулся и с трудом узнал парня, с которым 8 лет назад играл в одном сериале. Правда, у них не было ни одной совместной сцены.  
Они решили немного посидеть в баре, вспомнить прошлое, потом поговорить о настоящем, а потом и о будущем, в процессе выяснив, что у них практически идентичное чувство юмора и еще много общего. Как потом оказалось, Майкл был очень высокого мнения о Джеймсе, как об актере. Проще говоря, обожал его фильмы.  
Через неделю они оба вернулись домой в Лондон. Еще через неделю Майкл пригласил Джеймса к себе и долго учил готовить свой потрясающий мартини, Джеймс оказался плохим учеником, но мартини от Фассбендера пришелся ему по вкусу и он, уже достаточно пьяный, взял с Майкла обещание, что он будет готовить свой потрясающий мартини для него, Джеймса, до самой его смерти. Майкл, тоже уже достаточно пьяный, торжественно поклялся, что так оно и будет. К концу вечера они стали друг для друга Эриком и Чарльзом. Оба чуть не лопнули от смеха, когда рассказывали истории приобретения псевдонимов, истории со съемок, истории о фанатах. А еще через месяц они проснулись в одной постели. С тех пор прошло 30 лет.  
Эрик честно исполняет свою клятву. Обе клятвы если быть точным, и ту где, клянусь любить тебя и в горе, и в радости пока смерть не разлучит нас и ту где, клянусь готовить для тебя мартини. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.

+++

США, Дикий Запад

\- Леншер. Эрик Леншер. Это вот тот парень за столиком справа от окна, с белым кольтом на бедре. – Шериф Морган сплюнул на пол салуна – Любит выделиться. Этот парень владеет здесь всем. Это его салун и его шлюхи. Это его город и его люди. Это его шахты.  
\- А кто рядом ним?  
\- Его партнер. Чарльз Завьер. Один добывает, другой продает. А теперь-ка, неплохо было бы промочить горло еще одной бутылочкой виски.  
Саймон много читал об Эрике Леншере. Местные газеты пестрели заголовками с его именем. Он вдруг возник из ниоткуда, купил шахты, стал разрабатывать, провел железную дорогу в это захолустье, стал вкладывать деньги в город и всё это к тридцати годам. Его деловой партнер Чарльз Завьер, был все это время с ним, но всегда оставался в тени, про него не известно практически ничего. И вот теперь помощник Шерифа Моргана, Уилли Сайкинс, скончался неестественной смертью в одной из шахт Леншера и Саймона отправили расследовать это дело. Прекрасная оказия накопать что-нибудь на Леншера у сильных мира сего, а делать это приходится Саймону.  
Он принес новую бутылку виски для Шерифа, заодно плеснув немного и себе в стакан, чтобы не сильно выделяться среди обычной публики. Он не пил, единственной его слабостью был жевательный табак. Ну и старость. Саймон, как минимум был самым опытным детективом в отделе, как максимум лучшим детективом в стране. Он дожил до пятидесяти и это говорит о многом, правда, был подстрелен раза три. Глава Маршалов США явно дал понять Саймону, что его абсолютно не интересуют обстоятельства смерти Сайкинса, им надо знать, как именно Леншер так быстро добывает и обрабатывает железную руду. Кому продает, и почему, продает именно тому, кому продает. Деньги и власть, больше их ничего не интересует. У кого больше железа, у того больше оружия, у того больше шансов выиграть гипотетическую войну, которая судя по всему скоро перестанет быть гипотетической.  
Саймон присмотрелся к парням за столиком. Ведь совсем еще мальчишки, они сидели вплотную друг к другу и явно что-то горячо обсуждали. Пора было представиться.

\- Мистер Леншер, мистер Завьер. Саймон Рок. Расследую дело помощника шерифа Уилли Сайкинса, труп которого был обнаружен в одной из ваших шахт, как вам об этом прекрасно известно. Мне необходимо осмотреть эту шахту. Могу ли я рассчитывать на ваше содействие?  
Реакция была мгновенной и абсолютно разной. У Леншера – злость, даже гнев, у Завьера – грусть, возможно с примесью боли. Надо не спускать с них глаз.  
\- Здравствуйте, детектив Рок. Меня зовут ..  
Завьер уже начал подниматься и протягивать руку для пожатия, но был прерван самым грубым образом. Леншер просто усадил его обратно на стул, дернув за плечо.  
\- Вы можете рассчитывать на мое содействием только в одном случае. При наличие ордера. А говорить я буду только в суде, если вам удастся меня привлечь. И Чарльз, он прекрасно знает кто ты, так же как мы знаем кто он и зачем он тут.  
\- Я наделся, что вы пойдете мне на встречу по доброй воле и все закончится быстро и безболезненно.  
Мистер Леншер улыбнулся как хищник. Он был абсолютно уверен в себе и ничего не боялся, Саймон был к этому готов, так что ему оставалось только достать нужную бумагу из внутреннего кармана и предъявить.  
\- Присаживайтесь маршал, – тут же сказал Завьер – Прошу простить моего друга.  
Но Леншер опять не дал ему говорить. Саймон был уверен, что видел, как Завьер улыбнулся, еле заметно. Его совершенно не задевало, такое, казалось бы, неуважительное отношение к нему от Леншера. Должно быть очень близкие друзья, а не только работают вместе. Саймон был в этом уверен. Чутье его никогда не подводило.  
\- Давайте сразу проясним это, Сайкинса нашли в одной из моих заброшенных шахт, они не охраняются. Завтра я выделю вам человека, он вас проводит, но имейте в виду, шахты старые и могут обвалиться в любой момент.  
Леншер уже собрался вставать и уходить.  
\- Мистер Завьер, насколько я знаю, именно вы рассказали шерифу о найденном теле. Могу я узнать, кто нашел тело и как это произошло.  
Ответил опять же Леншер.  
\- Рабочий, который периодически проверяет шахты на обвалы и смотрит их общее состояние. Он сообщил нам, а Чарльз сообщил Шерифу, потому что ему в любом случае надо было в город в тот день.

Неделю спустя.

\- Эрик успокойся! – крик Завьера срывался на хрип – Эрик! Успокой свой разум. Эрик, пожалуйста.  
Саймон рухнул на землю корчась и задыхаясь от боли. Его отпустило. Железная цепь перестала душить, а невидимая сила теперь просто прижимала его к земле. Все-таки, похоже, это дело станет для него последним, и он будет вторым трупом в этой шахте. Хотя вторым ли? С трудом отдышавшись, Саймон осмотрелся.  
Недалеко от него, метрах в пяти, Завьер полулежал на руках у Леншера, пятно крови быстро расползалось по правому рукаву его куртки. Леншер поддерживал его за шею, а другую руку прижимал к ране Завьера, пытаясь остановить кровь. Значит все-таки попал, только не в того, – подумал Саймон.  
\- Кровь не останавливается.  
\- Я вызвал помощь, Рейвен и Хэнк уже идут к нам. Скоро будут, – Завьер дышал прерывисто, тяжело – Эрик, если он умрет, то они пришлют кого-нибудь другого и так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока сюда не придет уже вооруженный отряд. Эрик, пожалуйста, послушай меня внимательно. Мы так много работали. Вместе. Вдвоем. Мы строим школу. Для таких как мы. Не дай гневу разрушить это.  
\- Чарльз, – Леншер сильнее надавил ему на руку, от чего Завьер слабо застонал – Неужели ты не видишь, здесь только ты не хочешь войны. Они хотят только нашей смерти.  
\- Эрик, пожалуйста.  
\- Проверь сам. - Леншер мотнул головой в сторону Саймона. - Давай Чарльз. - Он немного приподнял Завьера, чтобы тот мог видеть меня. – Посмотри сам.  
Саймон замер, он знал, всегда знал, что Завьер не причинит ему вреда. Страшно не было, наоборот, такого спокойствия он не чувствовал еще никогда в жизни. Завьер медленно прикоснулся к своему виску и перед глазами у Саймона стала разворачивать панорама всей его жизни, в обратную сторону, иногда останавливаясь на отдельных моментах.

\- Саймон у нас есть все основания полагать, что Леншер поддерживает одну хорошо тебе известную антиправительственную группировку. Займись этим.

\- У нас появилась прекрасная возможность копнуть глубже, Саймон. Труп помощника Шерифа нашли в шахте Леншера. Отправляйся сейчас же, ты знаешь, что тебе делать.  
\- Сэр, как быть с расследованием смерти помощника.  
\- Не трать на это время. Найди нам доказательства связи Леншера с Клубом Адского Пламени и тогда мы сможем уничтожить его легально.  
\- Сэр, при оказании сопротивления …  
\- Стреляй на поражение. Он представляет угрозу национальной безопасности. Всё ясно.  
\- Да, сэр.

Последнее что слышал Саймон было:  
\- Клуб Адского Пламени, Эрик.  
\- Да Чарльз, для защиты. Ты хочешь построить школу для детей. Представь если что-то пойдем не так, кто-то должен будет её защитить.  
\- Об этом поговорим позже.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить таких как мы Чарльз. Чтобы защитить тебя.  
\- Позже Эрик. Поддержи меня, я исправлю ему память. Сделаю так, чтобы его отчет об увиденном успокоил их на время. Будут думать, что мы продаем руду китайцам. Но – Чарльз посмотрел Саймону прямо в глаза - Детектив Рок, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, вы сейчас забудете это, но хоть на секунду, я все равно хочу, чтобы вы знали. Сайкинс пытался шпионить за нами в шахтах. Его обнаружили, я почувствовал его присутствие, он испугался, и не выбрал ничего лучше, как попытаться скрыться в этих шахтах. Он упал и разбился насмерть. Я очень сожалею о его смерти.  
\- Да, мне хватило одного взгляда на труп, чтобы понять его смерть не была насильственной.  
\- Но я все равно чувствую себя виноватым.  
\- Ты совсем еще мальчишка, смерть Сайкинса только его вина.  
\- Спасибо.  
А потом наступила тишина.

Прошло два дня.

\- Как себя чувствуете детектив Рок? - Леншер выглядит уставшим.  
\- Док говорит, что надо полежать еще пару дней, но я решил выехать сегодня днем. Дело Сайкинса, наконец закрыто. Он выбрал неудачное место для своего тайника с контрабандой. Теперь можно вернуться домой.  
\- Мистер Леншер – Саймон неловко попытался сесть – Вам надо замуровать неиспользуемые входы и выходы из шахт.  
\- Обязательно. Мне следовало сделать это раньше. Обвалы происходят все чаще и чаще.  
\- Как мистер Завьер?  
\- Поправляется. Открытый перелом руки, потерял много крови, – было видно, как трудно было Леншеру говорить об этом – Док, говорит, что Чарльз уже вне опасности.  
\- Это хорошо. Славный он малый.  
\- Да. Удачи вам детектив.  
\- Надеюсь больше не увидимся, мистер Леншер.

+++

Аргентина

\- Они уже совсем близко.  
Голос Чарльза звучал глухо. Все в этом бункере звучало глухо, как в могиле. Их могилой он и станет. Эрик с трудом смог собраться. Взять себя в руки.  
\- Эрик, они все мертвы. Я не чувствую никого, кроме тебя. Джин, Рейвен, Курт их больше нет. Ороро, Логан…  
\- Чарльз, успокойся, – Эрик тут же подошел к нему, взял за руку – Ты ранен. Не двигайся.  
\- Нам надо было остаться там, со всеми, бежать не имело смысла.  
\- Насколько они близко, Чарльз?  
\- Через минут десять будут здесь.  
\- Чарльз, если я усилю магнитное поле вокруг твоей головы, мы еще сможем уничтожить их. Не всех, но большинство.  
\- Нет, Эрик. Нет.  
\- Они уничтожили всех нас, а ты все еще не хочешь ударить по ним. Они заслужили это Чарльз.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что мы лучше, чем они. Эрик, мы лучше, чем они.  
\- Не хочу оставлять мир людям Чарльз. Пожалуйста.  
\- Прости, что не могу оправдать твоих ожиданий, мой дорогой друг, но эволюция все равно возьмет своё. Мы не увидим этого, но верь мне.  
\- Все эти годы, Чарльз. Все это было зря.  
\- Нет, не думаю что зря. Было великой честью сражаться рядом с тобой, мой брат.  
\- Мой брат.  
\- Эрик, не дай им взять меня живым. Не хочу быть казненным на потеху публике.  
\- Никогда.

На следующий день весь мир ликовал и праздновал победу в мировой войне с мутантами. Последними были уничтожены лидеры самых известных команд сопротивления – Чарльз Завьер, лидер Людей Х и его друг и соратник Эрик Леншер, лидер Клуба Адского Пламени. Их обнаружили в бункере в Аргентине. После семичасовой осады и ценой невероятного количества жизней людям под командованием генерала Раша удалось сломить оборону Леншера. Как показала экспертиза, к этому моменту Леншер уже оборонялся один, так как его напарник скончался ранее от полученного пулевого ранения. Официально – Эрик Леншер был последним мутантом на Земле. Слава Людям!

+++

США, Нью-Йорк, наши дни

\- Я понимаю, что ты делаешь Эрик, но зачем?  
\- Хотел показать тебе, как могло бы быть. Как все еще может быть. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. На моей стороне.  
Эрик устало потер лицо и вновь стал пристально смотреть на Чарльза. Чарльз знал, что Эрик отчаянно желает прочитать его мысли.  
\- Ты всё видел сам, Чарльз.  
\- Да, параллельные миры. Прекрасная способность, но мальчик не разделяет твоих взглядов, ему плохо. Ты должен отпустить его, Эрик.  
\- Мутации для тебя всё также прекрасны и ты все такой же заботливый.  
\- Всегда прекрасны, как и для тебя и да, я ведь чувствую его страдания, мой друг.  
\- И его силу, - Эрик устало махнул рукой и парень с потрясающей способностью видеть и показывать параллельные миры пулей выскочил из комнаты. Кто знает, может пройдет год, может два и он сможет входить в них. Может он станет Моисеем для мутантов и отведет их через пустыню лишений и ревущее море в другой мир.  
\- Чарльз, ты ведь еще практически ничего не видел. Все эти миры. Их гораздо больше и в них мы вместе. Так или иначе, но мы на одной стороне, мой друг.  
Эрик снял шлем, осторожно положил его на стол рядом с собой, и просто, руками придвинул вплотную к себе кресло Чарльза. Их колени соприкоснулись, машинально отметил Чарльз, но он ничего не почувствовал. Прошел год, но Чарльз пока так и не смог привыкнуть к этому.  
\- Прочитай мои мысли.  
\- Я знаю что там. Ты забыл Эрик? Я знаю о тебе всё.  
\- Прочти. Просто прочти.  
\- Это ничего не изменит.  
\- Я знаю, Чарльз. Читай.  
В тот же самый момент как Чарльз прикоснулся двумя пальцами к своему виску, Эрик взял его за руку. Теплая, подумал Чарльз. Горячая. Уютная. А потом его накрыло чужими мыслями и чувствами, как волной. Боль, любовь, планы, гнев, печаль, желание, тоска, ярость. Они разворачивались перед ним бесконечным потоком. Спутанные в единые клубок и неистовые настолько, что Чарльз едва не закричал.  
\- Таким меня сделал ты, мой друг.  
Чарльз еще не успел опомниться, как Эрик резко встал, быстро надел шлем и практически мгновенно оказался у двери.  
\- Эрик ты еще можешь все изменить...  
\- Сотри парню память.  
Чарльз все еще чувствовал тепло его ладони.

 

\- Магнито, сказал, что теперь я ваш - на пороге комнаты мялся паренек, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Здравствуй, Майк. Меня зовут профессор Чарльз Завье и я как раз знаю место, где ты будешь чувствовать себя спокойно. Где ты будешь среди своих. Это школа для особо одаренных детей…


End file.
